1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to disk drives, and more particularly to a disk drive using disk tray and used in a computer unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a CD-ROM drive in which a disk tray is used.
In such a CD-ROM drive, a CD-ROM mounted on a disk tray is loaded into a CD-ROM drive by pushing a loading button for translating the disk tray. Once loaded, the CD-ROM is clamped on a turntable in the CD-ROM drive and rotated by a motor. Information on the CD-ROM is reproduced by an optical head.
In most conventional computer units, a CD-ROM drive is built therein in a level position such that a disk tray lies flat.
For the purpose of reducing the size of the computer unit, some CD-ROM drives are built into a computer unit in an upright position such that a disk tray is held in a vertical position.
In conventional CD-ROM drives, a CD-ROM, if put in an upright position, slips out of a disk tray. Hence, it has been impossible to built a CD-ROM drive into a computer unit in an upright position.